Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Static random-access memory (SRAM) is a semiconductor memory device that uses various mechanisms to store a state. For example, an SRAM can store a logic low, or “0,” state in one configuration and a logic high, or “1,” state in another configuration. An SRAM may be utilized in computer design because of its relatively low power consumption, speed, and simple operation. One application of an SRAM is as a configuration memory for a field-programmable gate array (FPGA). Other non-volatile FPGAs may use flash memories to store configuration data. SRAMs may typically be more expensive and less dense than dynamic random-access memory (DRAM). Thus, the use of SRAMs can be limited based on size and cost considerations.